


Valentine's Day

by VaniadeLune



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Chocolate, Jealousy, M/M, Valentine's Day, breddy - Freeform, twoset - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaniadeLune/pseuds/VaniadeLune
Summary: Eddy always gives him chocolate on Valentine’s day, although he knows that his best friend doesn’t really like sweets. What would happen if Eddy stops one day??
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 21





	Valentine's Day

Eddy always gives him chocolate on Valentine’s day, although he knows that his best friend doesn’t really like sweets. 

The first few years, he accepted it without a fuss, appreciating his friend’s effort. And he couldn’t deny that he felt a little lonely for not getting any chocolate every year. 

But when they enter highschool, Brett has many friends, his achievement through school and music skyrocketed, and naturally he gets many chocolates this time. 

And as he enters puberty, the shame of getting chocolate from a boy lingered around, so he told Eddy to give it to someone else. Eddy snorts and hits his shoulder lightly. “You moron, just accept this. “ 

Brett reluctantly just accepted it, and without Eddy knowing, gave it to his friends. (That's a dick move, but he is a changed man now. At least, that's what he think)

Their valentine’s day is nothing special. They meet somewhere, eating chocolate, and playing games. 

But that doesn't mean they never have an eventful Valentine. 

It was his last year of highschool, Eddy happily walking to his room, wanting to give him chocolate, as usual. 

But what he didn’t know that Brett was just being rejected by his crush. He opens the door, only finding the man practi—no, slamming the keys of his piano.

His protective side kicks in, and Eddy rushes to check and cheer him up, unfortunately for him, Brett doesn’t take any of it. Swat his hand harshly, failing to notice the chocolate in the younger’s hand until it scatters around. 

Silence taking over them, Brett looks as his best friend’s smile falls, panic rush in his head. Eddy still stands beside him, stunned as Brett hastily picking up all the chocolate, putting it back on the container. 

“I’m so sorry, oh God. Eddy I’m so sorry. “ The younger boy’s hands shook as he held the container. Brett immediately took back the container as he ate the sweet quickly. 

It tastes not too sugary, just right for Brett, but he can’t taste it now as his best friend's face just...fell. 

Eddy never looks so sad in his life, so he just gulps all the chocolate down. Brett tried his hardest to smile and joke around to lift the mood, but he saw how Eddy’s lips trembled, how his eyes watered. The younger just shook his head, gave him a wobbly smile at his joke but left immediately.

Brett didn't sleep well that night.

He tossed and turned, flipped his pillows several times, forcing his eyes shut, but fatigue never crashed on him.

Brett threw his comforter off the bed, pulling his hair out of frustration. For his state now and for his behaviour this afternoon. Guilt latched onto him like a parasite, stubbornly hanging on his heart and making it hard for him to have peace with his mind.

He dreaded morning to come.

And seems like the universe just messing with him, the moment he closed his eyes, his alarm blasting to his ears. Fuck—

The thing that throws him off guard is, Eddy still sitting outside his house, still gives him his smiles like nothing happened last night, like Brett didn’t make him almost cry last night. 

The blessing of the Chen family just nodded at his apology, he was still sitting close to him in the car, and he was still pulling him out of the car and dragging him to school. Brett sighs lightly and smiles, continuing to laugh at the younger antics and move on. That day will never be brought up again.

Entering college life without Eddy dragging him around is weird, but he manages. College is good, his techniques getting better, his social circle expanded. 

He makes friends, drinking, partying, hooking up, and at this point, him and Eddy growing distant, Eddy with his last year, and Brett adapting with his new college life. 

They occasionally meet at holidays, but more often than not they never talk to each other. Brett even moves to Sydney so he can accommodate comfortably. Thus, they have lost contact.

But he got to be back at Chinese New Year, the tradition of family reunion of Chen and Yang keeps going and here he is, sitting next to Eddy. 

Eddy doesn’t look that different, the only difference is the amount of pimples he has on his face (not like he can relate though, he never has that much pimples after all. Mama Yang gets him good genes)

“Hey, happy early Valentine’s. “ Brett snorts, already eaten half of the chocolate bar that he knows Eddy just got at the convenience store close to Yang’s house. 

Eddy must have rushed to buy one after hearing about his return. Since when is his friend this sweet? It feels rude to not give him something back, somehow. 

A gratitude must be enough right??

"Yeah, happy Valentine’s day to you too, bro. “

The next year, Eddy gets into the same uni as Brett, Brett honestly surprised that auntie Chen let him get into music uni instead of med school. 

Eddy explains that he made a bet with his mom for his uni study. He showed her that he will pass the entrance exam of medical study, and she would let him choose. And he did, he gets to top 5 even. (This man really is terrifying when he’s focused on something) 

And as he wins the bet, he chooses music, and here he is.

They talked, catching up with each other’s lives. This time, it’s Brett who’s dragging him around. Meet new friends, partying and stuff.

So when Valentine comes around, Brett’s naturally expecting Eddy to be at his door and give him the chocolate.

Knock knock

Brett opens his door, finding Eddy already dressing up, smiling as his hand rummages through his bag. His roommate peeking curiously at them while sipping his hangover soup.

“Shit, did I forget to put it in? “ Brett scoffs playfully. “You and your forgetting problems, that’s okay. We can go to your room before class. “ 

Eddy groans “But it’s so far from here, I don’t want to walk there again. “ Brett shrugs and walks first. 

“Your fault. “ Eddy grumbles but walks faster to catch up with him.

After they have their breakfast, Eddy rushes to his room and hurriedly opens the door to take the chocolate. Brett sighs softly. He only bought one again for this year? Eddy should really buy more for other or el-

“Eddy, here’s one for you. “ Toni, Eddy’s friend, handed out a bar of chocolate to him. Brett saw how Eddy lights up like a Christmas tree and says ‘thank you’ in the softest way possible.

Would be nice if Brett is the recipient of that cute gesture, tho.

Eddy hands out the chocolate in his grip to Toni as an exchange, goofy smile on his face. “This is for you! “

Brett whipped his head so fast, can’t believe his ears at all.

The chocolate is not for him?

Wha—why? How?

He watches how Eddy talks in a hushed tone, watches how Toni’s face blush softly, gladly accepting the chocolate. They tease each other in front of him, laughing brightly with shoulder brushes ever so slightly. While he’s just, there.

His stomach coiled, his heart beating slowly and painfully, but he doesn’t know why. It’s not like he’s not happy for his best friend (deep inside his heart, somehow he doubts it) but he’s usually the first one (if not the only one) to get it.

So why? Why out of nowhere? Brett is not a man of schedule, but this threw him off a little bit.

When they have to split up, Eddy waves his hand towards Brett, smiling like there’s nothing wrong. If he saw Brett’s constipated look, he didn’t mention it at all and just jog to his class.

~~

Throughout the lecture, his brain was just wondering about the chocolate. It’s hard not to when girls are whisper-yelling to each other excitedly, teasing each other while boys..

“I want one. I never get any. “ “Speaks for yourself, I already got one. “ “Don’t ask me. “ "Fuck that, being in relationship is a pain in the ass" "Now I can't even watch the movie I want cus the ticket is sold out! " 

Just being boys.

Even the lecturer is more calm than usual, probably already waiting for some lovey dovey time with their partner or having a nice self love day. 

Brett feels left out, even though his bag is full of chocolate from different brands. (Which he will share with his friends, there's no way he will eat it all) 

Something just feels wrong, he can't pinpoint what it is. 

The entire day just passed like that, he can’t even see a glimpse of his younger best friend. And he would be lying if he said he is not antsy. All he knows is Eddy meeting up with Toni after class, which for some reason makes his heart feel hollow.

A tap on the shoulder broke him from his daydream, he recompose his mind and stares at the man before him.

"You good? “ A brief pang of disappointment struck his heart, why is he disappointed if it’s not a certain brown highlighted haired man, he’s not so sure.

“Where’s Eddy? “ Jordon stare at him, questioning the sudden need to see the youngest one of them. Nonetheless, he answers the question casually. “He’s already in his room, why? “ There, the hollow in his heart back again. What is this?

“Nothing, let’s just go back. “ Jordon raised his brow, sensing something was wrong with his friend but just dropped it. It’s about Eddy after all, they have their own bubble that any of their friends can’t pop. And they will set this straight in no time too. At this point, everyone was convinced that they were already married to each other.

As they walk back to their room, they see a stand of choco lollies. Jordon notice how Brett’s eyes linger on the cutely shaped goods, and he stops in his track. 

“Maybe you should buy some for Eddy. “ Brett looks taken aback, his lips gobbled like a fish but no words come out. 

“C’mon, it’s Valentine’s day. It’s just right to buy this thing. “ He drags the resisting man to the stand, taking all shapes of the chocolates.

He makes Brett pay, then drags him to Eddy’s room (thankfully Jordon’s room is in the same direction as Eddy’s, or else he was sure Brett would run out of here) and sends Brett with a cheeky smile. “Good luck Brett. “

And so, Brett finds himself standing still outside Eddy’s room, bag of the nicely wrapped chocolates in hand, heart thumping loudly in his chest. Fuck, why did he have to go and do this just because of Eddy finally stop giving him chocolate? 

“Fuck this. “ Brett huffs before knocking Eddy’s door. “It’s me! “

He didn’t even hear Eddy’s voice before the door’s opening up. Eddy is in his comfy clothes already with violin on the couch, his roommate must be out with his girlfriend if he practiced here. “Do you need something? “

Brett bites his lip, hesitantly holding out the bag of chocolate. “For you. “ Eddy stared at it before looking back up to Brett’s awkward face and is that blush he saw? “For me? “

Brett scoffs lightly, not looking at Eddy in the eyes. “Of course, dumb dumb. Take it. “ Eddy slowly grabbed the bag and opened it, looking at the shaped lollies. “Why? “

Brett looks up to his best friend, genuine confusion etched on his face, somewhere deep inside, he feels a little bit hurt, is it that surprising of him to give gifts to Eddy?

“You can give it back if you don’t—“ “No, that’s not it! I appreciate it, really! It’s just, you never care for something like valentine’s day before. Why the sudden change of heart? “

Cold sweat dripping on his temple, fuck, what should he say? ‘I’m like this because you don’t give any to me and give it to Toni, I’m your best friend aren’t I? ‘ yeah no, that would just start a fight.

“I didn’t get any from you today, so I thought maybe you’re busy and forgot to give me something and just buy one for your crush and stuff, so I bought one for you. The tradition has to keep going somehow, right? “ Brett prays to every god and deity out there for Eddy to accept his excuse and move on.

“Actually.. “ Eddy set the bag aside before he ran back to his bed. He returned with a box of heart-shaped chocolates and handed them to Brett. “These are for you. “ Brett slowly grabbed it, can’t wrap his head around this, this. Everything.

“But you didn’t give it to me? “ Brett coughs lightly as he choked on his words. 

Eddy awkwardly scratches his cheek. “I thought you already have enough from your fans. Besides, you never really want to eat chocolate anyway, so I thought maybe from this year onwards I don’t need to give one to you. And it’s college. Nobody here knows that I always used to give these to you, so I figured you want a fresh start. “

Brett’s mouth is open, he tries to defend himself but Eddy is actually right for some parts. Yes, he got many sweets from his fans, and yes, he doesn’t really like chocolate. But he always eat Eddy’s (besides from his middle school, he was a dumbass after all)

“I don’t want it to end. “ Eddy’s eyes widened, not expecting the answer. “What? “ 

Brett slams his body to the other’s, pulling him closer with one arm, his chocolate safe on the other. “I said, I don’t want it to end. “ 

Brett looks up, only to find the warm brown eyes already staring at him, face red like boiled lobster.

“Okay?! I mean- okay, sure, whatever you want. '' Brett grins as he watches the other fumbles with words. “Hug me back, dumbass. You make it awkward. '' Eddy wordlessly complies, hug him tight like he won’t let go.

Brett nuzzles his head on Eddy’s chest, setting his box next to Eddy’s chocolate and wraps both of his hands on Eddy. Why do they never make this a daily thing again? This feels comfy as hell. Despite the fact that both of their hearts are thumping loudly, it is a nice hug. 40/40, would hug again.

“Can I pack my violin first? I don’t think I will continue practicing. “ Brett shook his head on Eddy’s chest stubbornly, unintentionally tickling Eddy, making the other laugh and try to push his head away. Brett keeps his head on Eddy’s chest, though. Serves you right for trying to break this up. 

Eddy, with more difficulty than it should be, drags the koala wannabe around as he packs his violin and stores it safely. After that much hassle, he sighs lightly before picking Brett like a child and bringing him to his bed.

He lays both of them on the bed with Brett quickly adjusting his body to the new position. They enjoy the silence until Brett opens his mouth. “What’s that about with Toni? “ Eddy looks at him with a teasing smirk. 

“What, jealous? “ Brett shrugs, “So what if I am? “ Eddy hides his face on Brett's shoulder, grumbling softly to himself while Brett laughs. “You slick bastard, I hate you. “

After a few moments, Eddy looks at Brett and mindlessly strokes his hair softly. “She wants to ask her crush on a date. Freaks out so much it’s too funny to just let her off. “ Brett hums, finally lets himself loose and enjoys Eddy’s affection. 

"You worry too much, I’m always with you, aren’t I? “ Brett looks at Eddy in the eyes, staring straight at his warm eyes filled with affection to Brett Yang only. 

He whispers “yeah” softly and leaning closer to Eddy, while Eddy captures his lips with his, chasing the taste of the lips he never thought would meet his. The sweet warm taste made their head dizzy, like they can’t get enough of each other. Pouring all their affection and love, hoping for the other to catch it.

Before they can go any further, Eddy reluctantly has to stop the kiss. He watches how Brett’s eyelashes flutter softly as he stares with that same love he can taste from his lips just now. 

Is it just him, or does Brett really beaming like the damn sun??

"Stop being too cute, I swear to god one of these days I will die " Brett snorts, throwing one of his legs around Eddy.

"Why? Because I'm cute?? " Eddy hmph-ing a serious look in his face. "No, cus everything you do will make my heart beats too fucking fast and you're too fucking cute and I have to fucking restrained myself from kissing you silly in front of the whole world. I have done a good job so far but now that I know I'm not the only one who feels this way I possibly can— " "Stop, stop. I get it! Jeez."

Eddy bites his lips as he has to physically restrain himself. Brett, so close to him, blushing beautifully like a cherry blossom. Eyes shied away from him, lips unintentionally pouting.

Eddy Chen is a weak man.

He crawls on top of Brett, kissing the man senseless, giving his all to Brett Yang, and Brett Yang only.

The kiss is no longer the innocent one they had before, Eddy kisses him with passion, so much Brett gets addicted to it.

Their tongues dancing in heat, hands exploring each other's body, touching, marking, pulling. Brett moans quietly as he hugs Eddy with his four limbs, grounding himself from the kiss that feels so good, so perfect.

Running out of breath, Eddy broke the kiss, and Brett Yang, damn that man, whined in his ear sinfully. Shiver runs in his body deliciously, he loves it.

Eddy places his forehead against the other's, pecking Brett's lips lazily as they take their breather.

"Didn't know you have it in you, mister Chen. " Eddy chuckles, running his hands teasingly from his thighs to inside his shirt. "Have what?? " Brett exhales a shaky breath, can feel how the calloused fingers rub against his body. "Fuck.."

Brett opens his eyes that he just realised was shut tightly, only to find the man above him smirking darkly. "Keep your voice down, someone will think we're doing something here. "

Brett bites his lips, glaring at him. "Fucckk—ah you. "

Eddy chuckles, pulling Brett's shirt up and placing it in front of his mouth. "Bite. "

Brett bites into it, his entire body shaking as Eddy starts thumbing both of his nipples. High pitched moans he never knew he could make pouring out of his lips uncontrollably.

"You like that? " The intense hunger in Eddy's eyes makes him feel small, but he shakes his head, stubborn as ever. Silently waiting, urging for Eddy to take, take everything Brett can offer.

Eddy notices that, and finally starts his feast.

He gets up and takes a lube in his nightstand, rushing back to the bed and fumbling with Brett's pants. The pants off and thrown carelessly somewhere in the room, leaving Brett with his boxer which he pull off quickly.

Eddy ignored Brett's muffled hiss as he stared hungrily over Brett's body. How his pale skin flushed with pink, how he shakes with anticipation and need for Eddy. He's breathtakingly gorgeous and Eddy is falling harder for this man. 

Brett whimpers snap Eddy from his trance, his cock red with beads of precum rolling slowly from the tip. 

Eddy poured the lube to his hand, tried to warm it up but Brett just pulled his hand and placed it on his hard on, pleading with his eyes to just get on with it. 

Eddy, the sadist he is, stroke Brett fast with no warning. Brett clenches the bed sheet underneath him, hips pushed off the bed as he cries out. "Eddy,Eddy fuck, eddyeddyeddy— "

The squelchy sounds of lube and the creak of the bed fills the room, Eddy savoring the sounds that pour from the man beneath him, every hitched breath, every whimper, every moan, he savors it all. 

"I'm close, I'm close, fuck don't stop. Please don't— "

As the building pleasure is ready to let loose, Eddy lets go.

And Brett cries out, hips thrusting into nothing. His tears filled eyes looking at Eddy, so weak, so desperate, so fragile.

He can't wait to break it some more.

"Why, I was right there! I was—I was— " "Sshhh, just wait baby, wait. " Eddy hugs him close, muffled cries can be heard from Brett as he claws at Eddy's clothed back, tears dampening his chest.

"I just want us to come together okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby. " If Brett is not so far gone, he will notice how Eddy doesn't feel sorry at all, in fact, he gets off of this. His strained sweatpants is the evidence.

Eddy peels him off his body, kissing the sobbing baby on the forehead. Get off the bed, he pull of his pants and boxers off in one swift movement.

He smiles at Brett's eyefucking stare, fingers inching towards his hard cock.

Eddy put his cock in front of Brett's mouth, silently asking him to open up. Brett opens up quickly, one hand pumping his dick and the other holding Eddy's as he kisses the tip teasingly.

Eddy grunts, placing his hand on Brett's head, pulling his hair slightly.

Brett moans, he can feel his orgasm build up again, he has to hurry.

He swirled his tongue around the pink tip before slowly pushing his head to take him all, sucking him eagerly.

Eddy moans, fingers combing the others hair, resisting to fuck Brett's throat.

Brett bobs his head slowly, moaning around his dick as he almost reaches his climax. Eddy pulled his hair roughly "What about me, baby?? " Brett whined loudly, even with dick in his mouth he is still loud.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. " Eddy pushed his cock deep inside Brett's throat and to his surprise, no gag reflex. Eddy smiles devilishly and starts thrusting, loving how Brett swirled his tongue around him, moaning helplessly and letting his mouth be taken for Eddy's pleasure.

Both of them come at the same time, Brett on his stomach and Eddy deep in Brett's throat. Eddy sighs pleasantly, collects himself and takes tissues and water for Brett.

Brett looks at him sleepily, eyes half open as his lips are full of drools and cums. Eddy gives him the water and cleans Brett's body quickly, rubbing his back in circles, lulling him into sleep.

When it's all done, Eddy lay next to him, pulling Brett into his chest. "Eddy.. " Brett calls hoarsely, placing his head onto Eddy's chest. Eddy really is lucky to finally have him here.

Eddy pecks his forehead lightly, throwing comforter around their bodies. Whispering softly before he joins Brett in his dreamless rest. 

"Night baby. "

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this on 13th but I didn't like it so I edited this. Also, the smexy stuff was not there when I first made this, my hand just type whatever and lo and behold smexy time. English is not my first language so please let me know what I can do to improve!


End file.
